World Killers
by The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg
Summary: We are the World Killers. It's fun, what we do. All of us met when we were ten,in a horrible orphanage. The kids bullies us, the boss humiliated us. But it all stopped when we burned down the building. That was the first kill. 75 dead. Us 12 survived.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The World Killers. A group of twelve boys who kill. The police have been searching for the identities of these boys for seven years, but have failed.

Detectives put on the case are always in danger. If they, at some point, got close to the truth, they were found dead the next day and the files they used, burned. The security cameras never seemed to catch the killings, which was strange because the cameras were never covered or paused. Just one minute a detective would be sitting there going through files, the next he was dead.

Detective John Burrows stared at the file in front of him. He was assigned to this case considering he was very experienced.

"The modern Sherlock Holmes!" People call him.

He sighed and shook his head making his brown locks of hair fell in his face. He was sure the Killers couldn't get to him. The building he worked in had more security than the country of Nicaragua.

_All right_, John thought, sitting up straight in his office chair. _Twelve boys. World Killers. Agh! It doesn't make sense! Why do they kill? Are they sick in the head?_

He continued to go through the files. There were thousands of pages. The names of people they had killed printed on the blank sheet. _How do they kill so many people in seven years? _

The whole world knew about the World Killers. Of course they did. The reason the Killers were called 'World Killers' was because of the fact that they killed in all countries.

For this reason, countries were raising their protections, trying, in vain, to keep the Killers out. But somehow they always failed.

The first kill happened in 2003 in China. The Killer had been wearing a gold mask and had killed a couple whom wear fairly rich. Of course, only the locals had known about it and the government hadn't cared a bit about it. Just another murder. Then other countries began to experiece murders and all the murderers had been wearing a mask; all their masks had been different colors. When suddenly the killings had reached more than one thousand, goverments began to take action to raise protection in their countries. Somehow, the Killers got passed it.

The latest murder had happened in that country... The one above America... Ca... Canididi? Canadia? Canada.

_What makes the World Killers different?_ John wondered silently. _They wear masks... Hmm, like the kind of masks you get for a masked party._

He continued pondering, when suddenly, there was a piercing scream and the sound of a gunshot. He jumped up, quickly grabbing his shot gun from a cabinet on his work desk.

There was an eerie silence and the door began to creep open.

John pointed his gun at the door, shaking nervously. "Who's th- there?"

The intruder walked in and John immediately recognized him.

He was wearing a black shirt that hugged his body neatly and black tight pants made for agility and speed. His feet were clad with knee high boots and his hair, brown, was mussed up on top of his head.

But what gave him away was the mask. It was red, adorned with gold roses. This identified him as a World Killer.

Through the eye holes in the mask, John could see a pair of green eyes. What scared him most was how happy they looked. That and the large ax he was carrying.

"Wh- what do you want?" John asked taking a step back. The Killer smirked, but didn't say anything. Instead, he gripped the ax with both of his hands and swung with surprising speed at the detective, not giving the victim a chance to shoot.

"_Buenas noche_," the Killer said, smiling, as the head of Detective John Burrows fell to the ground right next to his body.


	2. Chapter 1

**Heya~! New chapter for WORLD KILLERS! *sigh* My friend, Zumi, told me that it should be assassin, but, but! I already posted this as killers so…. T_T**

**UGH~! SCHOOL IS SO~~~ MEAN! As is writer's block….. This chapter will be longer than the prologue. I hope…. **

**Enjoy~!**

**I do not own Hetalia ToT**

**~*~v~*~**

Antonio smiled, staring at the headless body of John Burrows through his mask. The head had rolled near his feet and he bent, picking it up.

"That's what you get for messing with the World Killers," the Spaniard murmured, still smiling. He looked into the detective's life-less blue eyes. "And such pretty eyes you had."

"Toñio!" another voice called from outside the office.

Antonio, surprised, looked up. "_¿Sí_?" he called back, finally recognizing his friend, Francis's, French accent.

"_Mon cher,_" the blond, blue-masked Killer walked in, waving his hands dramatically. "Kiku cannot 'old zis minute forever! We 'ave to evacuate before ze last—" Francis looked at his watch "—zirty seconds! _Allons-y!"_

Antonio dropped the head, hurriedly, and with his gloved hands, he grabbed his axe, which was leaning against the former detective's desk. "_¡Rapído!" _

The two Killers ran out of the office, both clutching their weapons. France's sword was held out in front of him. They didn't know if Yao, a Killer from China and Gilbert, another Killer from Germany, had killed all the guards.

Suddenly, they were joined by a dark shadow.

"Hurry. We have twenty seconds," it said, quietly.

They moved faster and then, finally broke outside, but before they could rejoice their victory, a spotlight shown on them.

Kiku, the shadow, gasped. The Japanese teen's eyes widened behind his black mask. "_Kamisama." _

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" a loud booming voice came from the forest next to building.

"_Merde," _Francis swore.

Antonio nodded.

"Stay quiet. We cannot let zem know our nationality," Francis whispered. The other two agreed, nodding silently and raising their hands over their heads.

Suddenly, someone was pushed out of forest. It was a Killer. Antonio could recognize the gold mask. It was Yao. After him came a white-masked Killer. Antonio immediately recognized the black hat covering his white hair. Gilbert.

The two captured Killers still had their masks on, which was a good thing.

_Why? _Antonio wondered quietly. _How did they get caught? Yao's great at martial arts and Gilbert loves fighting. What made them get caught?_

As the brunette wondered that, a man stepped out. He was wearing an FBI jacket and there was a badge clinging on his shirt. "You might be wondering how we caught these guys," he began. His skin was dark as were his eyes and his voice deep.

The five Killers stayed quiet.

"The answer is pretty easy," the man continued. "Detective John Burrows. Born in1989—did you know that he was still in college? Ah, well, you wouldn't know, or care for that matter, because you killed him. Ah, Burrows sacrificed his life to catch you guys. Too bad we only caught six. Oh well, the other six will just fall for more bait that will be laid out. Take them to the car. They will be executed, no doubt." The FBI agent turned around, waving his hands out to other agents hidden in the trees. Turning around was a big mistake.

Quick as lighting, Kiku had plunged his katana into the man's back. Antonio knew that the Japanese teen had not missed the heart. It took ages to master exactly where the heart was, especially since people were different sizes, but Yao and Kiku had gotten a hold of it faster than the others.

Shots rang out in the air, but somehow the Killers dodged them all. They quickly ran into the woods, dodging more bullets.

As they ran, Gilbert spoke, "Vhere are the others?"

Francis took his sword out of its hilt and slashed at a policeman jumping in their way, blood splattered on his face. "I do not know. We 'ave to 'ope zat zey got out."

"Aiyah!" Yao stumbled, but kept running, nonetheless. His long brown hair was loose of its ponytail and his butterscotch colored eyes shone brightly from excitement.

_Where is everyone? _Antonio wondered silently. _They should be here by now. _

**~*~v~*~**

The World Killers. A group of twelve boys who kill. They received their title when they were ten, killing 75 staff and children of the orphanage they lived in.

Why?

No one knows, except the twelve.

**~*~v~*~**

"Hmm… So the World Killers have fallen for some bait laid out by the FBI?" A tall man with spiky blond hair turned around from the computer to the young, blond man giving him the news. "Well then I guess they're in for a big surprise."

**~*~v~*~**

**Eep~! Do not kill me~! I know that this is short… But I have writer's block… As I have said… I'll put another chapter up as fast as I can! I promise… But for now… Here ya go…. I'm really sorry it couldn't be longer~! ToT **

**And by the way, the end was rushed because I have to go to bed, so if it's bad~~~ I'll fix it tomorrow~~~! Bye~~~!**

**Signed:**

**The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is so~~~~~~ late! I'm so sorry! But here I am now with a new chapter!**

**Ah… Some changes have been made. There will be eleven Killers. An idea popped out and slapped me (hard) across the face so I had to oblige (while rubbing my face).**

**Oh and, I know in the beginning of the story, I wrote I wasn't going to make any country OCs but… My idea requires OCs. Please don't be mad at me! T_T**

**Anyhoo~~~**

**ENJOY~~~!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Hetalia. ToT**

**~*~v~*~**

Matthias grinned. This was going to be fun. It had been fairly amusing to watch the Killers get caught by the FBI and he had laughed the whole way, but now he had to get serious. "Tino! Gather the others. We're having a Nordic meeting." The smaller blonde nodded and scurried. He had been writing out the plan for capturing the remaining six Killers.

Matthias picked up the plan that Tino, a Finnish teen, had left behind. It only had four words on it. The rest of the paper had doodles on it.

Matthias sighed. The plan was good, if the Killers weren't so freaking fast. He laid the paper back down and walked out of his office, unaware of the person hidden underneath his work desk.

**~*~v~*~**

Lovino glared at his surroundings. He had been separated from the other Killers and now he had to find them again.

_Stupid bastards._

He was in an alleyway, crouched next to a dumpster. Suddenly a buzzing feeling from his ear made him jump up in surprise.

"The hell?" the brunette muttered then he remembered.

_"Put this on!" a too happy Spaniard said happily, putting an earpiece in Lovino's ear. "Then I can contact you!"_

_Lovino glared at the brunette, but made no move to stop Antonio from adjusting the earpiece. _

_"When it vibrates, you press this button. Or when you want to call me." Antonio pointed at his own earpiece. It had a red button which he pressed. Lovino's earpiece began to vibrate and he quickly pressed the button to stop the irritating feeling._

_"See?" a crackly voice filled Lovino's ear with a mix of Antonio's regular voice. _

_"Yeah. I'm not blind," Lovino muttered. "Th—thanks…"_

_Antonio blinked, then hugged the Italian. "Aw! Lovi~~~!"_

_"Let go, you tomato bastard!"_

"That's right." Lovino pressed the button and a voice, that was not Antonio, spoke.

"_Aw! Come on Lukas! Why can't I be the one to talk to him?" _an annoying voice that reminded Lovino of Gilbert spoke first. Then, a much calmer sounding voice spoke.

_"No."_

_"B—but—"_

"_No."_

_Dammit. The bastard didn't tell me how to hang up!"_

_"H's g'n'a h'ng 'p." _another voice, barely understandable spoke up.

"_Yes! Then we'd have no chance in celebrating Christmas!" _

_Christmas?_

"_Don't worry, Tino. As soon as Lukas hands over the microphone, everything will be better!" _

Lovino rubbed his temples. These people were annoying. "Dammit. Just say something. Any of you. You're lucky the tomato bastard didn't tell me how to hang up."

_"Hello!" _the shout, Lovino was sure, could have been heard a mile away.

Lovino peeked above the dumpster to make sure no one was coming. "Lower your voice you Loud Bastard and tell the Quiet Bastard to speak because your voice is stupid."

"_Ha," _the Quiet Bastard said. "_You're a World Killer, right?"_

"Yeah."

"_We are the Nordics and we'd like to form an alliance."_

**~*~v~*~**

"We are the Nordics and we'd like to form an alliance." When Lux heard those words he snorted quietly. The Nordics were in the other room and he needed to gather information fast.

_Amadeus is going to be mad if I don't come back with something good…_

The brunette looked through the cabinet as quietly as he could. But 'quietly' has a limit, and he was slowly exceeding it.

Suddenly, Lux noticed on a cream colored folder there were the words 'TOP SECRET' written in bold, capitalized, red letters.

_Do you think I'm stupid? _Lux slammed the cabinet shut, frustrated.

Too late, did he notice what he did and by then he had a gun pressed against his temple.

**Heh… I've been gone and I repay you all with… A cliff-hanger… Sorry… I hope you enjoyed and if I made any of the characters OOC please tell me!**

**Also… This was my failed attempt at making Sweden speak… Do tell me if it was good or not…**

**Anyway, please review and thanks for reading!**

**Signed:**

**The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg**


	4. WK Characters So Far No 1

**WORLD KILERS MANUAL SO FAR #1**

**WORLD KILLERS:**

Antonio Carriedo Fernández – red mask – Spaniard

Francis Bonnefoy – dark blue mask – French

Gilbert Weilschmidt – white mask – German (Prussian)

Kiku Honda – black mask – Japanese

Yao Wang – gold mask – Chinese

Lovino Vargas – green mask – Italian

**NORDICS:**

Matthias Sørenson – Danish

Tino Väinämöinen – Finnish

Berwald Oxenstierna – Swedish

Lukas Bondevik – Norwegian

Egill Steillson – Icelandic

**?**

Lux - ?

Amadeus - ?


	5. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the wait! My editor was like, 'you have to change this. You have to change that' and so yeah…. She didn't even get it when Berwald was speaking. I was like ^_^' so now I have little marks all over the written version of this chapter. **

***rubs temples* I was trying to tell her that maybe reading the other chapters might help in understanding the chapter, but she didn't listen to me…**

**Well here it is… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**~*~v~*~**

Lovino held his breath. He peeked over the dumpster again as he heard another gunshot from wherever the Quiet Bastard was.

Suddenly, there was another voice. "H—hello? Are you still there?"

"_Sí. _Now listen bastards, about the alliance, I would have to talk to the Leader—" Lovino shuddered, thinking about the light blue masked Killer "—so—"

"Wh're 'r' y'?" a different voice cut in.

"Holy mother of God. How the fucking hell do people understand you?" Lovino asked, ignoring the question. He wasn't an idiot.

There was silence and Lovino stood. Quietly, he crept to the front of the alley. He peered down both sides of the street before taking off running.

"Listen bastards," Lovino panted, pushing his green mask up and pulling his black hat down over his ears. "I'm going to go now."

"But—" The Happy Sounding Bastard was cut off.

"Listen fucking well 'cause I won't be repeating myself. If the Lead says yes all twelve of us will meet you at Central Park. You guys _are _in New York City, right Happy Bastard?"

"Finland. And yes, we're in New York City," 'Finland' answered.

Lovino chuckled. "Of course, an alliance cannot be done for free, right _Finland?" _He stopped in front of a different alleyway as his brother, Feliciano, walked out, his orange mask standing out in the dark.

For once, Feliciano's was not innocent and careless. He matched his twin's smirk and mischievous eyes perfectly.

"Of course." Ah, so the Quiet Bastard was back.

Feliciano pressed his ear against Lovino's earpiece, his smirk widening as Quiet Bastard spoke.

"A captive would do fine, correct?"

"We'll see," the Italian twins replied before Feliciano took the earpiece out and smashed it against the ground.

**~*~v~*~**

Bella paced while Amadeus sat on the couch reading a newspaper.

"He should be back by now!" Bella groaned, running her hand through her blond locks. She was dressed in her pink pajamas considering the mission had been Lux's, not hers. She should've been in bed, but the nerves kept her up.

"Calm down," Amadeus muttered, turning the page to the newspaper. "This is not his first mission."

"Calm down? It's freaking six in the morning! The _next day!_ We let him go at ten (22:00) _yesterday! _Oh my god! What if—" Bella was at her breaking point. If he had been caught, then they could track her and Amadeus or somehow get all the information out of him!

"Why don't you call his temporary phone? You know, the one you slipped into his pocket before he left?" The spiky-haired teen looked up from the gray paper and locked eyes with his sister.

Bella paused. "C—call him? Of course! How could I forget?"

Amadeus sighed and returned to the paper. "Personally I think you shouldn't have put that phone in his pocket. Anybody can track him now."

Bella waved her hand at him. "It's the only way I could stay in touch with him!" She ran to her room and returned one of the many cell phones she owned, dialing a number on it. Usually, the BeNeLux Killers never carried around cell phones, but Bella worried too much and always slipped in a cell phone in Lux's pocket. She knew that people could track them if they carried phones around, but…

Bella sat down next to Amadeus, putting the phone on speaker.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring_

_Ring._

_Click._

_Finally, he picked up. _Bella thought. "Hey! Where are you?" she said into the phone.

"_Ah, so you're our captive's partners," _a crackly voice filled the air.

Amadeus was now sitting straight, staring at Bella's phone. "Who are you?"

"_I don't think that matters. Ah, but you called about your _brother, _correct? All I can say is that you're not getting him back."_

**~*~v~*~**

URGENT MESSAGE

_Need your help. Luxembourg has been captured. We traced his phone as somewhere in New York City before it was destroyed. Get to work fast._

_-BeNe_

The blonde chuckled, reading the private message again. Finally, BeNeLux was asking for help. The alliance had been useless until now.

"Well, I better, like, not let them down.

**~*~v~*~**

**There it is! Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll begin to write the next as fast as I can! Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**If anyone is OOC, please tell me! **

**R&R **

**Until next time!**

**TGDoL**


	6. WK Characters So Far No 2

**WORLD KILLERS MANUAL SO FAR #2**

NEW WORLD KILLERS:

Feliciano Vargas – orange mask – Italian

? – light blue mask - ? (Leader)

BENELUX:

Bella Wuyts – Belgian

Amadeus Vos – Dutch

Lux Klein – Luxembourgish

?

? - ?

The BeNeLux Killers are all siblings, but only half-siblings. Like Egill and Lukas.


	7. Chapter 4

**Hey there! I have a fresh new chapter for World Killers! Hurray~! Well, gonna make this short so you can read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**~*~v~*~**

Feliks typed on the black laptop on his lap. He wouldn't use the school computers, who knew who would see his… Diary entries.

School… Stupid… Boring… But cross-dressing and acting like a cute, innocent, valley-boy/girl was fun. Feliks giggled at nothing and continued tapping on the computer.

"Hey Feliks."

The blond looked up to see Bella and Amadeus. Bella's green eyes looked different. Lifeless.

_She must, like, totally miss Lux._

"Like, what's up?" Feliks turned back to the computer, typing a code in.

"Nothing," Amadeus answered, pulling up a chair from a table nearby.

The school librarian who was nearby putting books away began to say something, but a look from Amadeus shut him up.

Bella watched her brother for a second, then turned her green eyes back to Feliks and lowering her voice asked, "Have you found anything?"

Feliks shook his head, his blonde hair loose and hitting his face lightly. "No. I can't even, like, find a trace. It's so, like, annoying."

Amadeus rubbed his forehead. "Should we contact _Asia_?"

"I already, like, contacted Jaidee and Aí. They went like, all serious. It was, like, so totally creepy."

Amadeus nodded then cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to _kill _whoever took Lux."

By the way Amadeus emphasized 'kill', Feliks knew he meant it literally.

Feliks grinned, knowingly, and Amadeus nodded. "I'll talk with Li Xiao. He'll help us. Anything for killing."

**~*~v~*~**

Lux glared at the darkness which engulfed him.

_How could I have been so careless?_

Once again, the small teen tried to pull apart what held his hands together. The chains jingled and Lux winced as they rubbed against the raw skin on his wrists.

The chains stayed as they were: rusty and cold. Lux slumped back, defeated.

_Maybe I should just give up, _Lux thought then sat up straight. _No. Neither Bella or Amadeus vould give up._

He sat back and began to think of a plan.

**~*~v~*~**

"Listen Hamburger Bastard, this stupid Finland person wants to make an alliance!" Lovino nearly shouted. OF course he would. This was the fifth time he was explaining this to the bastard.

"A trade is the only way for an alliance!" The dirty blonde leader _did _shout. That made the emerald eyed British Killer wince.

"Lower your voice, git," he muttered.

"B—but Iggy~! I _have _to be loud because I'M THE HERO~!" The obnoxious Killer (and unfortunately, Leader) from America could not be asked to be quiet unless it was in the middle of a killing. Which sadly, it wasn't often, for the Leader usually never went to them.

"Shut the fuck up," Lovino growled, trying to keep his patience with the loud American. "They say they have a captive that might be worthy. What the _hell _do you want to do?"

The 'Hero' put his elbow on the blond Brit's shoulder, leaning slightly onto the smaller male. "Well… We'll just have to see the captive first and find out if _it _is worthy of being our slave." Alfred laughed and turned back to his pile of guns. "But we'll have to load up first."

**~*~v~*~**

**The end for this chapter! Sorry it's short, but I only had thirty minutes to write it! Bye~!**

**R&R**

**Signed:**

**TGDoL**


	8. Chapter 5

**All right, so it's Tonio right now, but tomorrow (if I update then) it will be Mir (my friend). Because I'm grounded, Mir will be updating for me, s let's all thank her.**

**1, 2, 3~~~~! THANK YOU MIR!**

**~*~V~*~**

Gilbert sighed staring at the math homework in front of him.

_I am a Vorld Killer! I should not have ot do this shit!_

But under the Leader's command, all the Killers were to go to school.

The Prussian (because he was _way _to awesome to be German) groaned and ran a hand through his white hair. His red eyes closed in confusion.

_Vhy can I not understand this? Am I that stupid? _

"_Bruder?" _

Gilbert opened his eyes to see his fourteen year old brother standing at the door.

"_Hallo Ludvig," _Gilbert muttered. "Vhat can the awesome me do for you?"

Ludwig walked into the room, glancing at the unmade bed disapprovingly. Then he made his way beside his brother, pushing underwear and dirty shirts out of the way with his foot, and looked at the homework.

"Do you vant me to help you?" Ludwig asked, his blue eyes looked as if they were calculating something.

_Probably the stupid math, _Gilbert thought. "Nah… I know how to this."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "All right, but if you need some help, you can ask me."

"_Tja. _Vhatever." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I vill. Now leave" He made a 'shoo-ing' motion with his hands.

Ludwig looked at Gilbert for a second then, without warning, he set a quick kiss on his older brother's cheek. Then he turned around and hurried away.

Gilbert stared after his little brother, and then smiled, tossing the homework into trash by the desk.

**~*~v~*~**

Ai smiled, watching Jaidee work. They both had skipped school to help P. L. E. L . and BeNeLux find out about Luxembourg.

"Hmm…" Jaidee hummed, staring at the computer in front of him. "Ai, please contact Li Xiao right now. It seems that the World Killers are involved."

**~*~v~*~**

Vash listened quietly as the chemistry teacher talked about naphthalene.

Roderich sat next to him, playing an invisible piano on the black table top, his long, pale fingers making little tapping noises.

Suddenly, a white paper airplane landed on Roderich's hand. Roderich looked at the teacher. She had her back turned and was writing something on the board.

Vash grabbed he paper and unfolded it. It read:

_Hey dudes! Whazzup? Never mind that! (I don't care!) World Killers might need back-up Come to Central Park at the Witching hour! And be prepared. If you choose not to come… There will be consequences. _

_~America the Hero_

Vash glared at the smiling American who was sitting over a couple seats, crumpling the paper.

"Vill ve go?" Roderich whispered.

"Vhat choice do ve have?"

**~*~v~*~**

**I'm really sorry it's late and short! Hopefully, Mir will update tomorrow! I love you all and thanks for being patient! **

**Read and review! Please?**

**~Luxembourg**


	9. Read this It's quick

**HI~~ ^^**

…

…

**I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER AND I STILL CAN'T! SEE, I GOT ALL THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS FIC AND WELL… I LOST THEM…. I FINISHED THE WHOLE. FREAKING. STORY. AND WHAT DID I DO? **

**I.**

**LOST.**

**IT.**

**SOME BULLY, WHO FOR SOME STRANGE REASON, REALLY HATES ME TOOK ALL OF MY STUFF OUT OF MY BINDER AND TOOK ALL MY STUFF. YES, HE GAVE EVERYTHING BACK _EXCEPT _MY WRITING FOLDER! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE BE PATIENT AND DON'T LOSE HOPE IN THIS STORY! I'LL TRY AND WRITE AT LEAST THE NEXT CHAPPIE BY TOMORROW. PINKY PROMISE! ^^ I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT~~~~ ^^**


End file.
